


The lost Bet

by Leonis Noctem (Superwholockianfromhogwarts), Superwholockianfromhogwarts



Series: Destiel One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Nerd/Geek Dean, Popular Castiel, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockianfromhogwarts/pseuds/Leonis%20Noctem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockianfromhogwarts/pseuds/Superwholockianfromhogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lost a bet to Charlie and now he has to use cheesy pick up lines on his long time crush Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written at two o'clock in the morning so don't judge please.

"C'mon Charlie do I really have to do this?" Dean whined at his best friend, Charlie.

"Yes you do Dean. You knew the risks when you bet against me." Charlie retorted smugly.

They had bet against whether or not Gabriel would get caught doing his latest prank. Dean didn't think Gabe would get caught because its Gabriel, the trickster, but the little twerp had to go and get seen by a teacher, and now he had to embarrass himself in front of his long time crush Castiel Novak. Because he lost he had to go up to Castiel everyday for two weeks and use cheesy pick up lines on him.

He and Castiel ran mostly in two different circles. Cas was popular, he was the captain of the swim team, gorgeous (with his captivating blue eyes and unruly dark hair), and was top of their class. Dean was captain of the chess team, he only had four friends (one of which was his little brother), and he was a total geek. One thing they had in common though was that Dean also was at the top of their class so they've shared most of the same classes since freshman year.

So here he was standing in front of Castiel, who he's never said more than five words to in the three years that they've gone to school together, and all his friends, not sure when his feet had dragged him over there. Basically the whole swim team was starting at him as he swallowed nervously and spoke.

"Hi... Castiel."

"Hello, Dean" Castiel replied in his deep voice.

Dean had to focus on his task before he got hung up on the fact Castiel fucking Novak KNOWS MY NAME!.

"Are you from Tennessee? Be-because you're the only ten I see." Dean rushed out, only stuttering once, blushing dark red.

Dean didn't look at Castiels face before he ran away to laughter from the other kids on the swim team. He ran right back to Charlie who was watching from down the hall as dean made a fool of himself.

"I hope you're happy." Dean said grouchy to her. "He's never going to like me back now."

"What makes you think that?" Charlie asked an amused smile still on her face.

"He thinks I'm creepy freak now, I know it." Dean was angry but not really at Charlie he knew that Castiel never would've liked him back even without the stupid pick up lines.

"Your just overreacting. It was just one little pick up line. You'll have to man up, you have two more weeks of it." Charlie laughed at Dean's scowl.  
Dean did his best to avoid Castiel for the rest of the day.

-/-/-/-/-/-  
The next morning he was once again standing in front of Castiel and the swim team.

"Hi, again." Dean said attracting their attention.  
"Hello."

"Um... If I had a nickel for everytime I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents." Dean once again high tailed it out of there as quickly as possible.

"Your making a bigger deal out of this then necessary, Dean." Charlie rolled her eyes at her friends over reaction.

"Well Sorry" Dean replied sarcastically.

-/-/-/-/-

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost I your eyes" Dean was getting better at this, his voice didn't shake anymore and he didn't blush so hard but he still didn't stick around to see the aftermath.

He had finished his first week and by now it seemed like Castiel and his friends waited for him to show up every morning. He still avoided Castiel like the plague any other time though. 

-/-/-/-/-  
It was the last day of the stupid bet and Dean was kind of disappointed, somewhere along the line it started to become fun. He had started to look forward to talking to Castiel every morning even if all Castiel ever said was 'Hello'.

He also enjoyed looking up cheesy pickup lines with Charlie. One of his favorites was from a list titled '101 funny pick up lines' and it was number eighty two 'Does this rag smell like chloroform to you?'. He and Charlie laughed so hard at that one but they agreed not to use that one on Castiel. But other than that it was a good list and he found most of the lines he used on Castiel from it like:

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." And "Do you work for NASA? Because you're out of this world."

That morning Dean walked up to the swim team with a sad look on his face and they all turned to him as he walked up waiting to see what he'd said today.

"Do you have a band-aid? I hurt my knee when I fell for you." Dean looked Castiel in the face for the first time since he started this two weeks ago and Castiel was smiling his dazzling smile at him and Dean couldn't help but smile back the sad look wiped from his face.

That smile stayed on his face for the rest of the day.

-/-/-/-  
That Monday morning Dean didn't go up to Castiel and his friends, but as he and Charlie were walking to class they passed the swim team and he could feel them starting at them as they walked by. Dean felt eyes on him repeatedly throughout the day, but when he turned to see who it was he couldn't see anyone looking at him.

Again on Tuesday he saw the swim team staring at him as he walked by but he didn't approach them. After school that day he was sitting in the schools library doing homework. His brother Sammy had soccer practice so he had to wait till practice was over so that he could drive them home.

He didn't notice the person walking up to him till they started speaking startling him out of his studying, "Hey, I lost my number...can I have yours?"

Dean looked up into Castiels gorgeous face confused, "What?"

"Was your dad a baker? 'Cause you've got the nicest set of buns I've ever seen." Castiel was seriously using cheesy pick up lines on him and Dean didn't know what to think.

"Ummmm...What are you doing?"

"I would say God bless you but it looks like he already did." Castiel was smirking at him. 'What was going on?'

"Could you please stop." Dean asked his face burning bright.

The smirk disappeared from Castiels face then replaced with a frown. "I'm sorry. I had thought that after these least last two weeks that you liked me like I liked you, but I can tell I'm making you uncomfortable. I'll just go, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." 

Castiel was about to run away so Dean grabbed the trench coat that Castiel always wore, he wanted to explain to Castiel and tell him that he liked him,  
"No, wait. See I lost a bet with my friend and as a result I had to go up to you and tell you cheesy pick up lines."

Castiels face morphed to hurt and his voice was ruff when he spoke again, "So you only did this because you lost a bet?" 

"No! Well kind of. But I do... really like you." Dean mumbled the last part.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Castiel said truthfully.

"I said I like you. I think your gorgeous and smart and cool." Dean said bashfully looking down.

Soft hands lifted his face up and then dry lips were on his. It took a moment but Dean started to respond his lips moving gently against Castiels.

After a moment Castiel pulled away from him, "I looked forward to seeing you every morning and my friends teased me for it because they knew of my huge crush on you. When you stopped I didn't know what happened, I thought I had done something wrong." 

"You like me too?" Dean asked still unsure even though he was just thoroughly kissed.

"Yes, Dean I like you too." Cas said and then he was kissing Dean again.


End file.
